<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloodlust by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052605">Bloodlust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supreme Leader Kylo [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Public Masturbation, Sparring, Voyeurism, light murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s surrounded by bodies, when you walk in to the training rooms. The rooms are so interesting, so unlike anything you’ve ever seen before. It’s a holo-environment, projected throughout the room. This terrain is practically on fire, but you don’t feel warm, not even in your sheer gown which flutters around you as the bodies thud to the durasteel floor disguised to look like dirt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supreme Leader Kylo [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloodlust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts: Sparring turned into sex and "I'm gonna fuck you until you beg me to stop"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s surrounded by bodies, when you walk in to the training rooms. The rooms are so interesting, so unlike anything you’ve ever seen before. It’s a holo-environment, projected throughout the room. This terrain is practically on fire, but you don’t feel warm, not even in your sheer gown which flutters around you as the bodies thud to the durasteel floor disguised to look like dirt.</p><p>It’s Mustafar, you know. You don’t say it out loud, but the thought alone snaps Kylo’s attention to you.</p><p>He turns, and there you are, and there he is, and he looks <em>magnificent</em>.</p><p>This is the most undone you’ve seen him in public, in his stripped down attire. The muscles of his arms are on display, and they are coated in a sheen of sweat as they flex, as they ripple from the twirls and lunges of his ferocious fighting style. His leather pants and tank top are such a good look, you think.</p><p>Kylo hears the thought.</p><p>He de-activates the saber which glows crackles snaps red in front of you, and you reach out a hand for him. He easily takes it, your gloved hand smoothing against his. Without looking away from you, he barks out an order at the men and women in the room, elite troopers who had been chosen for the privilege of assisting his training.</p><p>“Kneel.” He demands, and they scramble even wounded, bleeding all over the floor, to bow their heads to you.  </p><p>Some of them die in the process, of the sparring, but well. That’s a risk every trooper is willing to take for their Supreme Leader.</p><p>“Hello darling, don’t mind me.” You lean in to kiss him, and he kisses you back chastely. His chest is heaving, sweat dripping down his muscles. Oh they look so good like this, bulging. He’s so strong, the evidence of that strength in the way he holds himself. He’s confident like this, it’s sexy.</p><p>“Will you join?” He asks, slightly out of breath. His hair is in his face in sweaty pieces, and you tenderly comb fingers through them, pushing them out of his face.</p><p>The scar which splits his face seems to glow, shimmer with the dark side of the Force, and you think he’s breathtaking, so handsome.  </p><p>“No, not this time.” You hum a little, smile as he winds his arms around you more fully, traps you against his body, pulls your flush to his in front of the kneeling troopers which follow every command.</p><p>You don’t complain when he holds onto you with a vicelike grip, the Force thrumming around him.</p><p>“Why not?” He noses against your cheek, and you smile, bite at his lips gently, teeth grazing the corner of his mouth as his hands smooth down down down to cup your ass.</p><p>“Sometimes I just like to look, I like watching you.” You say, your own hands grabbing the hardened meat of his biceps, gives them a hard squeeze. “You’re powerful.”</p><p>“Yes,” Kylo smirks, cocky with an ego as big as his dick as he nods, “I am.”</p><p>With that, he lets you go, albeit reluctantly. There’s a little seating area in the training room, which seems out of place in this false terrain, but you move away from the sparring floor and instead lounge on one of the benches. It’s normally reserved for Kylo or his troopers or whomever else to take breaks from the fight, to hydrate, towel off, but you do whatever you want whenever you want, and right now you want to watch your husband, your Supreme Leader in all his glory.  </p><p>The way he fights, you cannot deny that it turns you on. Watching him ignite the saber and take on a team of twenty troopers all on his own has your calves slowly rubbing together, your thighs pressing together. You know you came here to get off, that much was evident, but it always thrills you to see him, to see how ferocious he is, how primal he can become when he fights.</p><p>Your hands slowly hike up the skirt of your dress, knowing that no one is paying attention to you. They’re all too busy trying to stay alive to even notice when you bend one leg up onto the bench and let the other dangle over the side, spreading your knees as walking your fingers down your stomach into your panties.</p><p>They’re already wet, your pussy already wanting him from the moment you saw he was scheduled to train today, and it’s easy for your fingers to slide through your folds, teasing at your slit with barely-there pressure.</p><p>Your nipples stiffen against the bodice of your dress, and if you were to look down you’d probably see them pushing the sheer fabric up into little peaks. You arch your back slightly, ever so slightly as you finger yourself lazily, rubbing your nipples against the fabric and getting some sort of small friction.</p><p>You let out a sharp little gasp as Kylo stabs one of the troopers clean through the chest with his saber, the bloodlust in his eyes spilling into your throat from the Force bond you share. Your cunt drools for him, and he knows, even wide eyed and feral like this, slashing his way through those designed to be enemies, he knows.</p><p>“Your Empress is watching – do you not hope to impress her? You call yourselves the elite?” Kylo shouts at them all over the sound of blaster fire which he deflects.</p><p>You grin, embarrassed at how dramatic he could be, before you’re licking your lips and your breath comes in quicker as you feel the Force begin to wrap around you like a blanket. He’s so powerful, you can’t help but moan ever so softly, with the way he can multitask so intensely.</p><p>“Kylo?” You say, no louder than a whisper as the Force pries your legs open right there in the training room.</p><p><em>Yes, precious? </em>Kylo replies inside your head, and you only moan again as your wrists pin themselves over your head, held against the bench, drawing your body out nice and long and pretty for him.</p><p>“Leave us.” He brings everything to a halt then, never wanting to leave you waiting.</p><p>He doesn’t like to wait, but neither do you.</p><p>The troopers immediately file out of the room, two lines of ten. It’s strange to see a door in the forest open, because the simulated environment still smolders around you, but you don’t pay very close attention, not when your husband stalks towards you covered in dirt and sweat and blood. You want to lick it off of him, but you find that you can’t move, restrained by his hold on you, by the Force.</p><p>“I’m so wet for you, feel it? Can you feel how badly I want you?” You say softly, firmly, your legs falling open as he kneels on the bench before you.</p><p>With your body on display like this, he bites the tips of his gloves and yanks them off, wanting to feel your skin on his bare hands. He doesn’t bother to pull your underwear down, not yet, even as his cock is raging hard.</p><p>No, instead you gasp because you can feel the thick tendrils of the Force push their way into your pussy, shove itself up up up your cunt, filling you completely, stretching you, fucking you. It thrusts slowly, impossibly slowly, and it’s so thick and hard and firm that all you can do is gasp and moan.</p><p><b>“I’m going to fuck you until you beg me to stop.” </b>Kylo leans over you as he controls the Force around you, makes it pinch and choke and bite and caress and fuck you.</p><p>You can feel the hard line of his dick in those leather pants up against your thigh when he bends over to kiss you, his tongue tasting of copper and iron and lust.</p><p>“What if I don’t?” You challenge, and he holds your jaw in his impossibly large hand, gives it a hard squeeze.</p><p>“Well then,” He says out of breath – from the fighting or from the desire for you he doesn’t know – eyes dark and flickering redyellowgoldbrown as you lick into his mouth, “We’ll just have to see what happens, won’t we precious?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous asked, "Thank you for hosting an especially sinful sinday!! Can I please request these with supreme leader Kylo? 🖤 9. for sparring to turn into sex And “I’m gonna fuck your until you beg me to stop"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>